


Sweet dreams

by Gerti1991



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bedroom, Love, M/M, Newflat, Rain, Tea, call - Freeform, dream - Freeform, half-naked, kiss, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerti1991/pseuds/Gerti1991
Summary: James has only one dream, with only one man. One day, somebody is knocking on his door.





	Sweet dreams

James was sitting in his flat, on his comfy couch. He was thinking about one man. A man who he would have died for. He would've been happy if the only thing he saw was him. He was thinking about Michael. The only thing he could do was thinking about him, because Michael went to New York. He wasn't there. James couldn't tell him to meet because of a silly reason. He couldn't tell him to meet because he was bored. He could call him, but Michael probably wouldn't answer. He was enjoying a party with a lot of people who are obviously more interesting than James. He was thinking about Michael, who was laughing and telling his never-get-old stories. Oh, God he would like to listen to those stories again and again. But not tonight.

While he was thinking, his mobile rang. Who would call him so late? He went in the kitchen, to the table where he left it and without checking who's calling him, he picked it up.

"Hello?" - James had no idea who was calling him, so he didn't want to say something too... Weird. 'Hello' was the perfect word right now.

"Hi, James! It's... It's Michael." - James couldn't imagine why Michael was calling him so late. He couldn't be bored. He had a party to go to.

"Oh, hi Michael! What's up? Shouldn't you enjoy a party right now?" 

"Actually, I'm not in New York right now."

"Where are you then?" - James was really surprised. Michael was supposed to come back in two days. Why wasn't he in New York?

"Well, I'm... -He cleared his throat- I'm in front of you house. I called you if you... If you could let me in? You know it's raining and... James? Are you here?"

Of course he wasn't there. He was running down the stairs. When he opened the door he saw Michael in a black coat, standing on the stairs in front of the house. Their eyes met for a moment, for a beautiful moment, but James didn't want him to get cold. They'll have time to talk in his flat. He can ask Michael his questions then. After they climbed the stairs and walked in the warm, friendly flat, James pulled down Michael's coat and put it on a hanger next to the door.

"Would you like a tea?" - James asked - "Or a coffe?"

"A tea would be good, thanks." - Michael said while walking to the chouch. - "So, it's your new flat. It's kinda lovely."

"Thanks. I love it. Everything is so close to it. The museum, the theatre, you, a nice pub, a restaurant. You know, all the good things."

"So i'm a good thing too?" - Michael's voice was pretty playful and James liked that. He found it lovely. One of the things he loved the most about Michael.

"Aren't you?" 

"Well, I'm not so sure." - Michael laughed.

James give him the tea and sat next to him.

"So, why are you here, Michael? Aren't you supposed to be in New York, enjoying the evening?"

"The truth is, I didn't enjoy it at all. Those people are all boring. I would rather spend the evening with you, chillin'." - Michael's smile was wide. He seemed really happy to see James. 

"Am I a better company or what?" - James grinned.

"I suppose so."

They both were laughing. It was too perfect. James must have been dreaming this whole thing. Michael couldn't be there. He was in New York. This all must be a dream.

"Am I dreaming?" - James asked. This question revealed more of his feelings for Michael than he wanted so.

"Why would you?"

"I don't know... It's just... Just can't be here! You wouldn't fly back here from New York only because you were bored! You love that city!"

"I love you more." - Now, that James heard Michael saying this, he was sure that it was all a dream. This can't be true. It's more like a fairytale. You dream of your loved one and then he just appears, when he should be miles apart from you. 

"You can't be real." 

"Yes, I am. Belive me. And if you are dreaming, I'm sure you will wake up if I do this."

Michael leaned in and kissed James. James was very surprised because of the unexpected move, but when he realized what was happening, he kissed back. His lips were resting on Michael's. When Michael broke the kiss, James couldn't say a word. He was looking in the dreamlike man's blue eyes.

"You still think you are dreaming?"

"Well, I'm not so sure now. I mean... I have only dreamed about this before, so..."

"And in you dream... What happened after this?" - Michael asked curiosly.

James - thinking of the things that happened in the dreams which included Michael - was blushing. His cheeks were pink and beautiful. He looked to the floor. He didn't want to tell Michael what happened after this. He might not want that...  _God, he just kissed you, why wouldn't he want that??_ Getting braver by his thoughts, he kissed Michael and said:

"Let me show you." 

They went into the bedroom.

James woke up in his bed. Alone. God, it was all a dream. He almost cried. It was so real. So sweet. And a dream. 

While thinking, he heard a noise from the bathroom. He walked in and saw Michael half-naked. 

"Good morning, love." - Michael said when he saw James standing in the door.

"Good morning." - James said smiling, knowing that his dream came true.

 

**Happy End**


End file.
